I guess I love you
by Princess harvest
Summary: Amelia is being annoyed by the one and only Kuro Honda.The boss of his gang stared a game between Kuro s gang and Amelia s gang. The loser gang is a slave to the winner, they have to rob the famous banker family house the Zwingli household. How can Amelia deal with this pesky man and help her gang win? (Nyo! 2p! America x 2p! Japan) (With a side of 2p!Liechtenstein x 2p!Latvia)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I`m back for another series! ^^ I`ve just got a new OTP AmeriPan (I still like AmeBel though) ! ****But I don't see much off 2p! Fem! America so... I`ve wrote this! **

**(Ps I don`t know 2p! Fem! America`s name so she will stay Amelia)**

* * *

**Amelia`s POV**

I sighed looking at the 4 of the six heads in my gang me and my twin one of them . What was I supposes to do? My Twin brother Matt had just got caught in Axis head quarters trying to spy... And we had to go help him. Fucking Bastard. Why do I have to save his ass?

"Well Amelia are we going to save him?" Yang Wang asked not even looking up from sharping butcher knives. Yang came from China and loved to cause trouble and it often got us fights. He did piss me off but without him around we wouldn`t have as many fights and it would be boring.

"Duh! Or he`ll break out and fight us about it!" I still remembered the time we did that. Once he got caught and we just left him that was not a fun day.

"Let`s just get this done..." Francois Bonnefoy a man from France stated not really was a really lazy man who didn`t really care about much. He just hated everything.

" Kay` Vlad you drive." Vlad rolled his eyes at glared at me. Vlad a freakishly tall man from Russia who hated my guts. The feeling was the same. We were just born to hate each other.

"Oh~ When we get back I`ll make us all cupcakes." Oliver my older cousin from England cheered.

"NO!" We shouted at the British boy. It wasn`t he was a bad cook. It was the fact his ingredients were something that should not be eaten to put it lightly.

"Yur all mean..." He mumbled pouting like a little child.

"I know." I said rolling my eyes. Walking out of Allies headquarters.

**Time Skip**

The Van Pulled up infront of Axis headquarters.

I looked at my crew, "Okay wait here I`ll go in and get Matt."

"Da. Hurry." Vlad said annoyed.

I rushed into the warehouse my infamous bat with nail hammered in slung across my shoulder.

The ware house looked different from the inside. I guess the axis bought it and redecorated it. I could hear a slight echo of swears with a Canadian accent.

Well my twin bro is that way. I followed the String of Swears till I finally reached a door. I slowly peak in making sure nobody of the Axis were in the room. Only to see my twin Matt tied to a chair.

"Amelia! About time you got here, dammit!"

"Fuck you too." I say smirking. I untie the ropes and he stands up.

"Let`s just go..." Matt said glaring at me.

We both walked out into the (nicely) decorated hallway following the halls.

"Hey Fratello what do you think of it. I redecorated it for you." I heard an accent laced with Italian.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I NEED THIS PLACE REDECORATED!? Flavio your such an idiota!" Another Italian voice shouted this one sounded very annoyed.

"Let`s split up and find an exit." Matt states.

"Fine." I sigh.

We split up and walk down the halls. I look through doors until one catches my interest. It was a Japanese style. I slowly step in clutching my bat.

I see a picture frame it had a man with red eyes and jet black hair, two girls one in a red dress and a scowl on her face and another with an evil smirk, a boy with black hair and a hair curl that had a face... both were scowling and another boy with dark black-brown hair smiling like a fool, and another one, wait the last one is... YANG!?(1) What madness is this?!

I hear footsteps walking in the room... Shit need to hide. I jump under the table that luckily has a table clothe to hide me.

The door opens and I hear footsteps walk in. " Ah Flavio is in some real trouble with Luiciano hehehe Baka." This accent had traces of Japanese.

I could tell he sat down and put his feet under the low table and kicked me.

"Ow!" I yelp, bastard kicked me in the head.

"Huh?" The man asked He peeked under the clothe revealing the red-eyed man in the picture. "What`s a little Sakarua doing here?" He smirked

"Get the fuck away from me bastard!" I said clutching the bat.

"The feisty little girl I like that..." His Smirk grew if that was possible.

"Shut the fuck up!" I hissed at him my voice angry dripping with anger.

I got a better look at this man a was just a little taller than me and wearing a black and gold military outfit.

"Well someone is grumpy."

I glare and push him away dashing out the door.

**No one`s pov**

"Aw... How cute." The Japanese man sighed.

**Amelia`s Pov**

I dash down the hall and run into Matt. "There you are I found a way out." He took my hand and dragged me to the exit in a was a tiny passage.

"Let`s go." We crawl in and I feel the cold night air nip at my skin.

"Matt come on the van`s this way." I lead him to the van come and jumped.

**Nobody`s pov**

Little did Amelia know the same man was gazing at their getaway from the window.

* * *

(1) They order is 2p!Japan, 2p! Vietnam, 2p! Taiwan, 2p! South Korea , and 2p Hong Kong and 2p! China.

** Y U NO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**At Axis base **

"Damn it how did that bastard get away?!" Luciano yelled at his right hand man Lutz.

"I have no idea..." Lutz said looking down .

"Then get an idea!" Luciano shouted.

"I have an idea Luciano." Luciano`s left Kuro Honda spoke up.

"Ah thank you. About time we get somewhere!"

"They sent a member and she helped him escape."

"Well then we have to go after them." Luciano stated ignoring the fact he said SHE.

"Let go of me Danmit!" An pissed off Spanish yelled said glaring at Flavio.

"Oh come on I need a fashion model."

"Fuck no! Luciano control your brother!"

"Flavio why don`t you just wear them yourself!?" Luciano honestly didn`t want to deal with his older brother and just wanted them to stop.

Fratello they would look better on him!" He said holding up the outfit.

"Flavio I will burn that outfit if you keep this up!"

"Well Luciano what should we do it`s one thing to spy and to sneak into territory."

"Well just have to pay the Allies a little visit."

"Hey Luciano, what are the Allies like?" Flavio spoke up again.

Luciano looked at his older brother, "Well, The one in charge is a Canadian man named Matt who runs it along with his American twin sister Amelia also with their cheery cousin from England Oliver. The also have a tall man from Russia Vlad and one from China Yang. Along with his sisters Kat and Natalie and Yang`s silblings, minus the second oldest who works for us Kuro."

"Hai. I left because I was tired of his bull. I`ve meet Matt, Oliver and Vlad but never meet Amelia."

"So what do we do?" Lutz asked wanting to go to sleep.

"You`ll see..."

**With the Allies**

The five head of The Allies pulled up and they all walked in.

Vlad, dashed in to find his little sister Natalie who he loved to scare. She was quite a coward.

"Oh little sister~" Vlad chirped.

Yang, fallowed to make sure his siblings didn`t murder each other.

"Heh so Matt you were so weak you got caught? Who found you the boss`s "Fabulous" brother?" She smirked.

"You wanna fight again? You dumb bitch save it for tomorrow."

"Fine ass wipe."

Amelia sat on the couch and watch Yang pull apart his siblings and be attacked by them.

"Hahahaha!" She laugh as Yang was beat by his little siblings.

"Amelia I need help!?"

"Haha- no."

"You little- ow! Stop it!"

Oliver and Kat walked out Oliver chirped, "Dinner`s ready~"

Kat bluntly stated, " He didn`t poison it I checked."

The gang all lived at their head quarters and so did Axis and many other gangs.

The whole crew gathered Vlad`s sisters Kat and Natalie grabbing onto an annoyed Lithuanian man Tomas. A Latvian boy 14 making fun of him only to be punched in the stomach. The Estonian just waiting for his food.

Yang trying not to stab his little brothers while his sisters were laughing with them.

While Amelia was just trying to piss off her twin.

"Well, dinner is served." Oliver chirped placing the food on the table. Then everyone stops and instantly grabs all the food they can. Dinner at the headquarters of Axis was always crazy like this. their gang was pretty big.

Little did they know after this night chaos would begin.

* * *

**_Well I need something from you!_ I need 2p names for the fallowing,**

**2p! Hong Kong**

**2p! Vietnam**

**2p! South Korea**

**2p! Taiwan**

**2p! Latvia**

**2p! Estonia**

**You can make up names for the them and I would really appreciate. **

** They are going to have screen time in later chapters and I need names but can not find any, I know I could use 1p names but I just did that for Amelia because of lazy which was no excuse for me to do that.**

**Y U NO REVIEW?!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning a loud knock pounded on the door. "NATALIE! GET THE DOOR!" Was the first thing to wake up all of base.

Natalie, jumped out of her bed in her pajamas and dashed for the door fearing her big brother.

"H-hello!?" She said shaking in fear.

"Ciao Bella I`m Luciano can you please get your leader I need to talk to him."

"S-sure." She said closing the door running to Matt`s room. " a man named Luciano and his friends are asking for you..."

He open his door glaring at the small girl, "Fine... I`ll be right out get Oliver, Amelia, Yang Francoise and your big brother down there and I`ll see you then."

"A-alright." She dashed to the closest room which was Amelia. She opened the door to see just her dark room. "Uh... you need to go down stairs because-"

"Boo."

"AHH!"

"Hehehe! Just joking Nate now what?"

"Meet your brother down stairs with the others after you get dressed." She said and dashed to get the others.

*Time Skip*

"Alright what`s this about, eh?" Matt said smoking a cigarette.

"I wanted to discuss something in _private." _Luciano stated glaring at the rest.

"Alright." The two walked away to discuss whatever it was.

It left Kuro and Lutz there.

Yang glared at Kuro, "So, it`s been five years since you abandoned us?"

"I said you could come but you didn`t want to! You said that I couldn`t come just because they-"

"They wouldn`t let us all join I was trying to keep us all together! Because that`s what family DOES THEY LOOK OUT FOR EACH OTHER NO MATTER HOW MUCH THEY WANT TO STAB EACH OTHER!" Yang punched Kuro straight in the face.

"You should have just left them... I swear your acting like a girl in a drama movie..." Kuro said looking at him in the eyes.

"I`m going to my room!" Yang yelled startling the whole house.

"I`m gonna sit in the car. I don`t want to see brothers act like pricks." Lutz says just wanting an excuse to leave.

Oliver had already left to make cupcakes and Vlad went to just drink Vodka. Francoise just left to his room also.

_Leaving Amelia and Kuro..._

"So your the little Sakarua from yesterday..." He smirked.

"I have a name ass." She glared.

"Well so do I." She looked wide eye, nobody ever beat her at a comeback.

"Okay then... What`s your name?"

"Kuro... Kuro Honda." He stated proudly.

"Amelia, Jones."

"So Amelia why were you under my table?"

"I`m not telling..."

He step forward to Amelia and grabbed her chin making her look in his eyes. "Really now... Are you sure you didn`t just want to see me?"

"Please, I barley know you."

"My name is Kuro Honda, I used to live in Japan and Yang is my older brother, and I`m the left hand man of Luciano Vargas on his right is Lutz the German who was here a minute ago."

Just as he let go of her chin Luciano walked out, "Kuro where is Lutz?"

"In the car."

"Alright now let`s go." Luciano said walking out the door.

Just before Kuro closed the door he winked at Amelia. A blush speared across her tanned face.

* * *

**What was Luciano and Matt talking about? Only time will tell... In other news I went out for paint ball for a birthday party. IT FUCKING HURT WHEN I WAS HIT! I only had a helmet. But I still kicked ass!**

**Y U NO REVIEW?!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day...

Matt, addressed the whole Allies to a meeting."

Oliver chirped, "So what bring us all here this fine morning?"

"We have a competition with the Axis something were both after... that will make us million-airs."

Everyone at the second of hearing that word stop. Millions... What was he planning? Was the only thing on all of their minds.

"We have to the rob Zwingli household." The Zwingli were million airs who owned a chain of banks across the world. They were famous and were one of the richest people in the world.

"That`s insane!" Tomas yelled. Making Natalie jump and grab onto him in fear. "And you get off me!"

"Wait what happens if we lose?" Oliver asked wondering.

"We become servants for them for the rest of our lives." Eyes glared at the young Canadian man fallowed by swears and insults in many different languages.

"I know I messed up but we can`t get out of this none of us. It turns out Lutz had explosives ready to blow us up if I didn`t agree."

He thought back to it.

_He lead Luciano to another room to discuss in privet, he said clutching his hockey stick in case this bastard planed to jump him._

_"Now you see I want to play a game..."_

_"What the Fuck is it?_

_" Now you know the famous banker family the Zwinglis?_

_"Yeah..."_

_"It`s a game between gangs. Who ever can rob them first wins not only the money but the loser gang will have to be their servants forever!"_

_"No f-" Matt was cut off by Luciano._

_"But I`m not done... If you say no I`ll have Lutz blow this place up right now."_

_"Okay."_

_"Well let the games begin." _

Natalie screamed " WERE DOOMED!"

Yells were heard through the meeting room.

"ALL OF Y`ALL SHUT UP!"

They all stoped to look at Amelia, "ARE WE REALLY GONNA LET THOSE ASSHOLES WIN!? WERE THE FUCKING ALLIES NOT SOME WEAK WHINY IDOITS? WE CAN KICK THIER ASS! NOW WHO IS WITH ME!?"

They whole base cheered.

Matt and Oliver looked at each other, "I guess she is useful after all." Matt whisper but still murmured dumb bitch.

Matt looked at everyone, "Alright I need you all to practice with your weapons while me, Oliver Francoise Vald and Amelia discuss the plan."

"One minute I gotta put my bat away..." She said dashing up her stairs.

She opened her door to reveal a smirking Kuro.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Just as she says that Kuro pulls her in and closes the door and pinnes her down to the bed."

"Hello there little Sakarua."

* * *

**_Well I need something from you!_ I need 2p names for the fallowing,**

**2p! Hong Kong**

**2p! Vietnam**

**2p! South Korea**

**2p! Taiwan**

**2p! Latvia**

**2p! Estonia**

**You can make up names for the them and I would really appreciate it they all will play a roll in the story later. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello little Sakarua."

"What the fuck!? I said trying to reach for the bat that fell from my hands using my feet.

"Let me tell you this now little Sakarua."

"IT`S FUCKING AMEILA!"

"You should give up now, you really think we would start a game that we wouldn`t win?"

"What the fuck are you saying?"

"I`m saying that your going to lose."

"Asshole were not gonna lose."

I kick him off using my foot and dash for the bat.

"Tsk tsk." I hear the sound of a sword drawing. I turn behind me to see a Katanna. Close enough.

"How the hell did you get in here Any way?"

"The window was open." He states slashing the Katanna towards me only to be stopped by my bat.

"That must be a strong bat."

"Damn straight it is.' I thought in my head.

"Well look at the time. I must go or Luciano will have my head." He says turning away.

"Wait! Fight me you ass!" I yell as he jumps down and lands perfectly on his feet.

"Sorry I gotta go see ya later Sakarua."

"It`s. Fucking. Amelia!" I said throwing the nearest object at him. Which was rock.

Wait why the fuck did I have a rock?

But I fucking missed that asshole`s head and hit a bird.

HOW THE FUCK DID I MISS HIM BUT HIT A BIRD!?

**Kuro`s point of view**

"Kuro where the fucking hell where you? We were going to get the blueprints from Liz`s boyfriend."

"KK. I`ve got it here Rick was happy to help me. Him and Basch were really pissed at each other."

Rick was too busy jamming to his metal with his headphones in to hear or really care what was going on.

"Liz. I`m not trying to be mean. But why do you stay with him?" Lutz said.

"To get your brother jealous and man up."

"Good luck, bitch." I said already knowing the outcome. Liz comes onto Gil and he hides in room and Rick does nothing about it.

"Fuck you. Why don`t you go read your hentai or whatever the fuck it is."

"Slut." I sigh walking into my room.

My mind wanders back to Amelia. Such a pretty girl. She is also feisty, I like that.

_She will be mine._

**Amelia`s pov**

"Who the hell does he think he is?" I say to nobody in reality.

Just really, those red eyes. I want to poke them out. His black hair. Teh. His pale skin, get some fucking sun!?

Why is he so hot?

NO! I mean why is he such an asshole. Bastard.

I really hate him. I fucking do.

_Or do you__?_

GAH! Why the hell did that happen or I think that!?

**Somewhere else**

"Lillian. Can you come here?" A German accent said.

"What is it bruder? I`m busy.

"Well is it wrong for a man to spend time with his little sister?"

"If the sister doesn`t want to, then yes."

The two both had short rusty blonde hair with hints of brown. The man, Basch Zwingli adored his 14 tear old little sister who hated him.

"Why do you hat me Lillith?

"I would tell you but it would take too long."

He sighed, "What should I do. She is my sister and were supposed to fight and look out for each other."

Basch sighed walking back into his office getting back to work.

* * *

**Well I`ve found names! That`s good, right?**


	6. Chapter 6

Natalie walked up waving a paper around crazy. "B-Big Brother."

"What Natalie? Can`t you see were busy?" Vlad demanded and also pointing to the meeting in front of him

"I have something useful, look!" She showed them the paper.

* * *

_Help Wanted For The Fallowing:_

_Guardian wanted for 14 year old girl someone who can protect and be a friend. []_

_Tech wizard who can watch the security cameras at night []_

_ 2 Security guards to patrol at night []_

_Place of business:_

_The Zwingli Mansion_

* * *

"Wow Natalie, you useful for once. That`s new." Francoise said smoking a cigarette.

"Well thank you well see how this can be useful." Matt said reading the paper.

Vlad growled at her telling the girl to get the fuck out. Which Natalie said scared by his brother scampered off.

"So what do we do? Yang asks.

"Well we fill in the spots. We can have Ravis (2p! Latvia, nobody gave me any names D: ) watch the girl. They are the same age, Amelia you could be a security guard while Ly (2p Vietnam) watches the cameras!" Oliver chirped.

"Man all the people I wanted to kill finally prove sum use!" Amelia shouts!

But adds on, "Wait were bad guys! Why don`t we bust in there and take it all?!"

"This isn`t just any cheap household they`re rich if we bust in the do just go into a safe room shutdown the place and call the cops! Foolish woman..." Vlad said raising her shovel up threatening, but her used to it didn`t even flinch.

"Aw is little Vlady upset?" Amelia said knowing it will fuck with his brain and make him crazy(er)

He landed down his shovel only to be stopped by a nailed bat. "It`ll take a lot more than that to get rid of me!" She smirked.

"Hey! Bro!" Yang younger brother with ("natural" light blue and pink pastel streaks in his brownish black hair) Leon said jumping up and down.

"What?" He said knowing very well something happened.

"Mei-Mei beat the crap out of Young Soo and he needs medical help~" He said still smiling.

"Do I look like a doctor?" Yang asked. He was very annoyed only when it came to his brothers or sisters. Other than that he was all fun and games.

"Nope~" He said still smiling.

"Leon why do you always smile?" Matt asked.

"Oh~ Well when Oliver was raising me I became as wonderful as him! (1)."

"You say it like it`s a good thing." Amelia said rolling her eyes.

His smile changed into sadistic and threw a knife at the wall only cutting a tiny bit of Amelia's hair.

"Please be quite before I silence you myself." He stated venom and joy with a hint of insanity was in his voice.

"Oliver... I sometimes wonder what you did to him when you raised him." Yang said.

When Leon was young he was cold and mysterious after Oliver took him for 10 years he came back as if he was a clone of Oliver himself.

"I raised him like I did with Amelia and Matt." He said pointing to them.

After they were born was when Oliver came to America and was forced to help take care of them while his older brothers worked. (Oliver was nine at the time).

The twins shudder remembering those days. Oliver had those cupcakes and their young minds were poisoned when they were on the streets. But got used to it.

"But now how about we get them their jobs?" Oliver said jumping, "I really don`t want to lose~"

* * *

**(1)** **What I was thinking when I made 2p! Hong Kong: Oh what have I created? **

**(Finds him scarier than 2p! England)**

**Well that`s all for now! Bye!**

**Y U NO REVIEW?!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ravis pressed on the intercom of the giant mansion.

"Hallo? This is Basch Zwingli what is it?" The man had a German accent.

"I was looking for the position of caretaker."

"Oh ja. Come in." The intercom buzzed and the gates open.

"Excuse me!" He saw a maid dash up.

"Fallow me" She said trying to catch her breath. The maid guided the brown haired boy across the vast mansion.

"In here." She opened the door reveling a Swiss man with rusty brown hair.

"Wait son, how old are you?" He asked as Ravis sat down.

"Fourteen."

"Your the same aged as my little sister!"

"And?"

"She would be the one your watching! Boy, do you have a home?"

"N-no." He lied. He lived at the headquarters and helped out with some missions.

"Your a orphan?! I can`t you have to be 18 to work!"

He had to get this job! If not then Oliver would be try to fill in next and we all don`t need another clone of him (*Cough cough* Leon *Cough Cough*). Ravis might be a evil killer but he knew how Oliver would do would scare her for life even if it took a week.

"Here is an idea~ I would almost be with the girl everywhere. School, and home. I`ve also been a street fighter so I could defend her... I`m a pretty safe bet for ya!" He said.

Basch thought "Lillian doesn`t need defense she could make a grown man cry."

"So what ya say?" Ravis said.

Basch thought it out for a moment. This was perfect. He could always get near her 24/7. He could fight incase she needed back up (Lillian got in fights often) he was just her age, so it wouldn`t creep her out..

"At least tell me you name..." He said.

"Ravis Galante ."

"You move into the room next to the her room. By the way her name is Lillian, I`ll also enroll you into her school. But if something happens to her..." Basch`s face turns dark, it shot shivers down the Latvian boys spine.

"I`ll make sure your end comes right after hers!" He spat.

"Right sir." Ravis wasn`t usually scared easy but the Swiss man just scared him shitless.

"Fallow me." He ordered.

Basch showed him his room, Lillian`s, the main layout and the secret escape incase they were ever attacked.

Ravis knew the secret escape would come in handy and mentally noted this.

"Now to meet Lillian~ You will keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn`t get in trouble or at least caught. She is a bit of a rebel."

He opened the door to the girls music room. A girl with rusty brown hair just like Basch was reveled . Rocking in the room with a electric guitar.

She stopped noticing the men at her door.

"Bruder who the fuck is this?!"

"Your new caretaker! He will be with you and keep you from getting caught!"

"Hm.. Well I guess it`s nice to meet you." She said checking out the Latvian. He had the brown hair and red eyes. A little short barly taller than her.

"Same." Raivs said trying to figure out how to keep a girl like her out of the way.

"Well I have to introduce him to our staff! I`ll return him later..."

It turns out the staff was on break so he could find them all easy and introduce him to them.

"Go on and get to know some others here! They will be your coworkers~"

He looked for two people Ly and Amelia.

"There you are, brat!" He saw Ly standing right next to him.

"Amelia went to run a check around the house and contact her brother."

"Oh, so where are you two staying in the mansion?"

"Amelia is near Mr. Zwingli `s because of guard duty, but we have another guard in the way. Someone else took the other open position."

"Who?"

**With Amelia**

She was sneaking off to the gates holding out her phone, texting everything that happened.

"I will never understand woman and texting, they should put it down for once."

Amelia whipped around to see the Kuro yet again.

"What are you doing here?!"

"A new guard for night patrol with you."

"Great now your going to be breathing down my neck!"

"Yep~" He winked.

_Yep Fucking perfect._

* * *

**_I`m sorry I haven`t updated in awhile... I`ve been a lazy bitch... That is not a good excuse for me to do that._**


	8. Chapter 8

Ly was walking around the mansion with a paper trying to draw a map...

"Ugh how the fuck do people do this!?" She said trying not to rip the paper into pieces.

"Do vhat?" Basch asked peering his head from behind the wall.

"I`m trying to draw a map for-" she stopped almost telling her true intensions "so I don`t get lost..."

"Vell there is a copy of the blueprints in the surveillance room." He stated, smirking.

"Oh... Cảm ơn bạn, tôi đoán." (Thank you, I guess.) (If it`s wrong sorry I use Google translate)

"Vhat?" A confused face grew on Basch.

"Its Vietnamese!" She said annoyed...

"Oh vell this is German, Willkommen in der Villa, Mädchen." (Welcome to the mansion, girl).

"I gotta go now..." Ly said walking in the direction of the surveillance room.

"Ja. I gotta get to a meeting."

**With Amelia**

Amelia sat eating her lunch. Kuro was annoying the crap out of her and she had just finally lost him.

"So what ya eating Sakura?" Kuro whispered grabbing the American from behind.

"Lunch. Now let the fuck go of me."

Kuro didn`t listen grabbing Amelia.

"Why are you so fun to tease?" He asked.

"Because your an asshole." She mumbled.

"Give me an answer that makes sense."

Ameila growled in frustration and ran away yet again, ready to scream. Why is he so bent on annoying her? She wanted to just scream and bash his head into a tree.

She thought, "_Remember the mission, Remember the mission. Don`t kill him, don`t kill him."_

"Oh Ameila, come here." A maid, Kari called to her.

"What?" She walked over to the three maids, Kari, Jill and Harvest. (It`s Me XD... it`s my story I`ll do what I want.)

"The mansion is having a party for all the big business owners of the city. Isn`t it exciting?"

"Oh, sounds cool." She said sweetly. Amelia had to make a cover for herself and really who would want to work with a bitch like her?

"Oh also were having a girls night tomarrow wanna come?"

"I`ve never been on a girls night, so-" Before she could refuse...

"Oh Hell No! Were taking you with us I am not gonna be alone with those girly girls (1). Forget patrol well have Kuro take care of that!" Harvest yelled grabing Amelia by her shoulders.

"What if I don`t want to?"

"What if I smack you?"

"Fine, I`ll go..."

The maids left Kari and Jill insulted about what Harvest said.

"So your going to leave me all alone Sakarua?" Kuro said revealing himself from the shadows making puppy dog eyes.

"Yes." She just stated, giving no fucks if his feelings were hurt. Yet knowing that wouldn`t happen.

"Why?" He said with cute (yet sexy *shot) red eyes.

"Because that bitch, Harvest is making me if I like it or not."

(Harevst: Foolish woman. Reader: What? Harvest: It`s a thing I say. Deal with it.)

"Well-"

"Let`s just get patrol done for the night!" She said walking away noticing it was sunset.

* * *

**School started for me and I had this lying around... I`ll try to post when I can. I going to have a crap ton of home work this year. Why can`t I just skip it all to college? But really... **

**(1) I did that in 5th grade. I didn`t want to work with those dumb bitchy girls... They hate me for that! XD**

**Reviews keep me going.**


	9. Chapter 9

Amelia checked around the gardens that were nicely decorated.

The whole staff except for Amelia, Ly, Raivis , Kuro and Lillian.

Amelia was looking around and Ly was checking for a flaw in the security and planning. Ravis was playing with a knife in his room .

Lillian was sitting in her bed. "Why did he stand up for me?" She thought aloud. It was a normal day for her be challenged to some fights, kick their ass almost get caught and get to class.

But this day was a little different.

_Flash back brought to you by Russia and Kaito. Become one?_

"Hey, little girl!" A boy 2 times the girls size a senior at the matter picked her up by her shirt.

Unfazed she asked, "Whut?"

"You beat up my goons-" The boy was cut off by Lillian.

"and?"

"and I`ve gotta beat the crap out of you." He said raising his fist. She quickly kicked herself away from his grasp and fist.

The boy lunged for her, but just when she was about to dodge two goons (that she beat up) held her still.

This is where she got worried. She had never lost in this high school. It was a perfect fight record. Ever since she got beat up in middle school she took martial arts. (She is a freshman).

Just before the said blow was delivered a knife flew by and hit the wall. "Don`t you three know how to treat a lady?" Raivis said with a playful smirk .

The three were pretty scared right then. 1) A kife 2) The kid can throw a knife 3) The kid. The three ran away screaming while Lillian punched the leader in the face, hard enough to knock him out cold. "Let`s get out of here."

Lillian asked, "Hey what`s your score on the math test?"

"D+... you?

"C-..." Okay neither of them were smart. But they could fight pretty damn well.

"We suck at Math..."

"Yes we do."

"Well thanks for saving me also, I guess you saved my record." Lillian said walking to her locker.

"Really that record is all you care about?" He asked rolling his eyes not expecting a serious answer.

"Yes." She stated. Drop dead serious.

Raivis tried to open his locker that wouldn`t budge. "Why won`t this damn locker open!?"

"Here let me get it." She quickly screwed in the combination and opened it.

"I hate these lockers."

"Same."

The duo walked away to their next class.

* * *

**Okay I couldn`t think of a better thing for this chapter... **

** Reviews keep this story going!**


	10. Chapter 10

Amelia was fallowing the trio around town. The went to a local bar that Kari went to. ALOT. Okay Kari was a alcoholic.

"So then the boss said were having Lillian`s friend over set up a third plate. I do as _I`m_ told and get the third plate. When the kid gets there turns out its a boy, named Hugh (2p! Sealand). Okay Basch was freaking out in the other room shouting `Lillian has a boyfriend! Lillian has a boyfriend! and he looks like a punk!` It took us five minutes to calm him down and tell him they're just friends!" Jill said as she told her first few days working at the mansion.

The trio laughing their ass of as Amelia chugged a beer.

A random man strolled up to the table and looked at Kari. "Ciao Bella~ Want to come with me?" Amelia squinted thinking she knew this man. She was to drunk to think straight.

"S-sure." Kari slurred fallowing him out of the bar.

Harvest stood there eyes wide, "Oh shit... Amelia! That`s Luciano Vargas!"

Jill looked her in the eyes, "And?"

"He is the leader of Axis and kills people! Who knows what he`ll do to Kari!?"

"I-I know him... He is a competition with the other gang the Allies... *hic*."

Jill and Harvest ran out of the bar with Amelia staggering behind.

"Kari! Kari!" Jill yelled scared out of her mind.

"What the rush guys I`m sleepy..." Amelia said trying to get herself in order.

When the three got to a ally they all saw Kari who`s throat was slit.

"Oh. Mein. Gott." Harvest whispered starting at the girl`s dead body.

Jill ran up and fell down crying, "My best friend! WHY! Fucking why!?" Jill shouted kicking a wall.

While Amelia stood there sobering up, starting to understand what`s happening.

"Let`s go home..." Harvest whispered.

"WHY?! Shouldn't we call the police!?"

"It`s Luciano Vargas that did this... Nobody can find him, even if they tried."

"SO, WE JUST GO HOME LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENED!?"

"Yes."

"WE SHOULD NOT JUST-" Jill was silenced by Harvest`s backhand. (Translation: Jill got bitchslapped)

"We will be getting back at Vargas soon." Harvest stated walking out of the cold ally.

If Amelia was sober she would have wondered what Harvest knew.

**(Bitch I`m the writer I know what will happen)**


	11. Chapter 11

Ever since the death of Kari the mansion of the Zwingli Mansion. Harvest and Jill were really quiet not saying a word to Amelia...

_And Amelia loved it_.

If you were to call her selfish she would say thanks and walk off leaving a confused you standing there asking "What?" But that isn`t the case now...

Amelia personally never cared and was happy about her Death and the peace and quiet that came with it, Harvest was loud and annoying and Jill was like your second shadow. They both along with Kari`s moments made total chaos and annoyed the crap out of her.

Yes everything was peaceful and quiet, perfect for the mission...

_**EXCEPT**_

for the fact Kuro was still here annoying her. Amelia was too tired of it. Now she sat in thought hoping to find her Baseball bat with nails in it to kill him.

"Ah here is where I hid it." She remembered pulling out from under her bed. "Okay at night we get to play baseball little friend~" She cooed like it was a dog.

At that second the annoying Japanese man walked in with a blunt look on his face.

"Konichiwa Ameli-" He stopped second he noticed what Amelia was doing. She was talking to a Nailed baseball bat with a kissy face. Kuro shrugged it off.

"Put the bat down were going out." He said just taking her hand only for it to be ripped out of his pale hands.

"Where, dickface?" She asked with a red face. Embarrassed by the fact he saw her talking to her bat.

"On a date." Kuro said smirking.

"When did I say yes?!"

"When I dragged you in the car." He stated getting tired of playing 20 questions.

"I`m not going Danmit!"

"Yes your are." He said not (faking) noticing Amelia pick up her bat. Swinging where his head was only to be stopped by his katana.

"When where you my boss!?" She asked attempting to swing the bat only for him to block swiftly.

"Now." Kuro (like a smartass) remarked.

Just before one swing Kuro pressed Amelia against the wall Katana against her neck, red eyes staring into her soul.

"Go on a date with me." He quickly said tired of repeating her self.

"Never."

"Sakraua I will slit your throat now try again."

"Kiss my ass." She whispered under her breath sighing.

"What?" He said red eyes glowing in anger.

"Fine..." Amelia said eyes darting to the wall.

"Good let`s go." Kuro smirked triumph in his victory, leading them to his car.


End file.
